We're Not Gay, We're Just Experimenting
by I.Fell.In.Love.With.The.Enemy
Summary: CORRESPONDERIA UN "M". Explicito. One Shot


**ES IMPORTANTE LEER ESTO ANTES DE EMPEZAR.**

**QUIERO ACLARAR ANTES QUE NADA, QUE PUSE "K" PARA QUE SALGA AL PRINCIPIO PERO CORRESPONDERIA UN "M" O UN "MA". Lo considero uno de los mejores, a mi opinion, y prometo que el que viene (ese si es mi favorito) es un poquito mas "light", (que lo tengo hace banda y nunca lo subi). SI SOS IMPRESIONABLE, O NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS TE RECOMIENDO NO LEERLO, ES EXPLICITO. Espero que anden bien y que les guste. **

* * *

•"We're not gay, we're just experimenting"~

Desde hace nueve meses que vivo con Harry. Un amigo de casi toda la vida. Hace no tanto, había cortado con mi novia, por lo que nos quedaba la casa para nosotros.

Hace rato que no me daba una 'alegría', y como Harry se había ido a dormir temprano, creí que era la oportunidad perfecta para ver esa película que un mes atrás había alquilado, y todavía no había podido verla.

Quizá la película era mala, pero comencé por dormirme la mano, y de a poco me fui excitando.

Con la mano dormida, parecía que me tocaba otra persona, y eso quizá me 'calentaba más'. Estaba un poco recostado en el sillón, y únicamente con los bóxers puestos. Comencé a acariciar mi miembro de arriba abajo, un poco rápido. La televisión estaba muda, y yo trataba de no suspirar en voz alta. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos, dejándome llevar. Cuando los abrí, estaba acompañado. Harry estaba despierto, y se había sentado al lado mío mientras veía la pantalla atentamente y bebía una latita de cerveza.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- dije nervioso y avergonzado. Quería agarrar el control del Dvd, pero no lo encontraba. Había sacado mi mano del bóxer y trataba de taparme con un pequeño almohadón.

-Tranquilo. No podía dormir y me levanté a toma algo- logre pausarlo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos

-Eh… yo…

-¿Esa es "La mucamita 2"? La vi un par de veces. No esta buena Jones, no puedo creer como se te haya parado con eso…- dijo tranquilo y mirando mi erección

-Es que…

-¡Vah! No te expliques. Levanta el volumen es más divertido- dijo moviendo otra latita, la cual sostenía con la otra mano

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué? Vamos, acaba de una vez, ¡tu amiguito me está distrayendo!

-¡No, no puedo hacerlo si tu estas aquí!

-¡Vamos Danny! No te molestare

-¡No!

-¡No mirare! Lo prometo- y giro su cara para el otro costado

-¡Si allegas a voltear te golpeare y acabare encima tuyo!

-Haha, me gustaría verlo

Retome el asunto. Volví a poner play, y Harry subió el volumen aun sin mirar. Después de un ratito, volví a 'calentarme'. Hacía de cuenta de que Harry no estaba allí. Cerré los ojos. Volví a dejarme llevar. Esta vez me acomode mejor en el sillón.

Sentía una respiración muy cerca de mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y lo mire. Me observaba fijo y serio.

-¡Har…!- pero no pude terminar de hablarle, porque tapo mi boca con una de sus manos.

Se acerco a mi oreja y comenzó a besarme el lóbulo.

-No pares- susurró. Retome el ritmo, estaba muy nervioso. ¡¿Qué demoños estaba haciendo?! –Relájate. Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar- dijo en el mismo tono. Obedecí con vergüenza y temor

Siguió lamiéndome el lóbulo, mientras se sentaba encima mío. Me tapaba la pantalla, pero creo que ya no era necesaria. Su cadera estaba muy cerca de mi miembro. Se saco la remera holgada que llevaba puesta, dejándome libre la boca, pero no me animaba a decir nada. Bajo mi bóxer con un poco de dificultades. Ahora dejando libre mi erección y mi mano. Mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que suelte mi mano bruscamente, y dejando que todo el semen acumulado por salir, salte a su pecho. Ambos quedamos paralizados. Se incorporo mirándome fijo y sin entender

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dije ruborizado y nervioso

-Está bien. Tú me advertiste y yo te tente- contesto con pura naturalidad. Agarro un cojín de por ahí y se limpio.

Se acerco un tanto lento y me beso. Lo correspondí.

En una línea paralela, acariciaba mi abdomen con la yema de sus pulgares. Al mismo tiempo yo le acariciaba su 'protuberancia' por encima de su pijama. Se estaba excitando, pero desde donde estaba él, no podía hacer mucho. Lo tumbe en el sillón, quedando yo arriba. Ahora yo 'atacaba' su lóbulo, y algo en su zona baja se elevaba cada vez mas. Pero no quería ser el único desnudo allí. Con una mano lo tome de la nuca incorporándolo mientras lo besaba, y él me ayudaba a bajarle el pijama. Antes de hacerlo del todo, mordisquee su lóbulo, y se excito del todo. Solté mi mano de su cuello, el aun quedaba semi-incorporado, y termine de bajar su 'pantaloncillo'. No estaba usando ropa interior y quede paralizado mirando su miembro, mientras el mío se iba levantando.

-Wow- me limite a comentar incrédulo

-¿Qué?- pregunto distraído

-No, nada…

-¿Qué? De enserio, ¿Qué miras?

-De verdad la tienes muy grande

-¡Haha! Vamos Danny, es igual a la tuya- dijo riendo y me beso

Me acerque más a él y tomo mis nueces, masajeándolas como dos pelotitas anti estrés. Se me escapo un gemido. Bese su cuello, succionándolo y dejándole una marquita. Suspiró.

Tomé la latita de cerveza, aun sin abrir, del suelo y me incorpore. Estaba sentado en sus piernas.

-¿De enserio? ¿Te pondrás a tomar ahora?

-Es de mala educación no ofrecer o compartir- dije sonriendo. Tome un sorbo y la derrame en sus partes bajas.

-¡Ahh! ¡Esta fría!- dijo en una especie de suspiro

Baje, no iba a desperdiciarla, así que bebía de allí. Derrame un poco mas y comencé a besarle sus testículos. Suspiro fuerte, y se las mordisquee haciéndolo gemir.

-Dan- dijo y lo mire, pero él miraba hacia arriba.

Subí. Estaba casi encima de él. Me besó y se deslizo quedando al lado mío y al borde del sillón. Me giro de espaldas a él. Besaba mi nuca mientras tocaba mi cabello. Con su otra mano, flexiono mi pierna izquierda y la llevo a la altura de mi abdomen, haciendo lo mismo con la suya, y entrelazándola con la mía. Así podría penetrar mejor.

Tomo mi miembro un tanto fuerte y comenzó a pajearme a una gran velocidad. Ahora jugueteaba con mi lóbulo de nuevo. Gemí. Cerré los ojos tratando de disfrutar, pero su mano ya no acariciaba mi cabello.

-¡Ahh!- grite un poco fuerte. Cuando menos lo pensaba, cuatro dedos habían entrado en mi organismo. -¿Eran necesarios tantos dedos?- dije casi sin aliento

-No, solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco- dijo riendo y besando mi cuello.

Los removía haciéndome 'sufrir' como el dijo, y gemir.

Cuando por fin los saco, estaba tratando de meter su miembro por mi puerta trasera y me acorde:

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!… ¡Espera!

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy a punto de entrar!

-Un condón, no tienes uno puesto…

-Demoños Danny, ¡¿de dónde quieres que saque uno ahora?!

-Espera, creo que hay uno por aquí…- metí la mano entre los almohadones y el fondo del sillón, encontré uno

-¡¿Qué hace eso ahí?!

-Se me callo una vez, y nunca lo saque- Se lo pase rápido. Aun seguía pajeandome y ahora también acariciaba mis bolas pero muy lento. -¡Rápido!

-¡¿Y qué piensas que hago?!

-Espera, espera, lubricante

-Al demoño el lubricante

-¡¿Qué?!

Embistió fuertemente, y en el primer intento ya estaba adentro. Aumento el ritmo en mi zona, y usaba nuestras piernas como una 'palanca' para moverse mejor. Seguía embistiendo. Yo ya estaba a punto de acabar, cuando se agarro del sillón y comenzó a embestir muy fuerte. No me aguantaba los gemidos así que los dejaba salir. Al parecer había encontrado mi próstata y la 'atacaba' sin piedad.

-¡Harry!- grite

Pero en su última embestida, aplico tanta fuerza, que dio vuelta el sillón, haciendo que acabáramos con un fuerte gemido, y que nos diéramos un gran golpe.

Harry quedo encima mío, y el sillón arriba de Harry en una especie de casita. Bese su tetilla y su pecho, luego me recosté mejor, para calmar mi respiración. Él hizo lo mismo, sacándose el preservativo y tirándolo a los pies. Estábamos muy agitados.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno- dijo sonriendo y besando mi mejilla

-Si- sonreí ruborizado

-¿Te molestaría si dormimos aquí?

-Para nada- me limite a contestar, haciéndole un espacio para tratar de caber los dos en ese pequeño lugar. Y aunque parecía de lo más incomodo, dormimos bien.

¡¿Qué demoños había sido eso?! ¡Me acababa de acostar con mi mejor amigo!, y lo peor de todo era que no estaba arrepentido.

Me desperté solo, tirado en el piso, desnudo, pero con su bóxer tapando mi miembro. El sillón estaba de vuelta en su lugar, había silencio y olía rico. Me levanté poniéndome sus bóxers, y mire para todos lados buscándolo.

-Hey- dijo acercándose con unos cojines en sus manos

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte refregándome los ojos

-Aseando un poco. Al voltear el sillón lo manchaste todo- dijo y me ruborice sin mirarlo. –Estuve cocinando un poco, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Sí, seguro.

…

-Está muy rico- dije tímido

-¡Gracias!

-¿Qué… qué fue lo de ayer?- pregunte nervioso

-No sé, me dieron ganas y listo…

-¿Qué?

-Dije que me dieron…

-Si si, te oí. ¿Y que pasara con Bianca?

-Llega hoy, creo que volveremos a ser vecinos…

-¡¿Y a quien le importa eso?! Estas comprometido, y tuviste sexo conmigo anoche

-Considéralo entre amigos, es como si nunca hubiese pasado. No es nada serio, no le des mucha importancia…

-¿Y si le doy importancia? ¿Y si realmente me gus…?- pero decidí cortar mi propia frase

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

Te voy a pedir que te vayas cuanto antes de aquí. No importa a qué hora vuelva tu novia, ¡vete ahora!- dije sin mirarlo, y con un nudo en la garganta

-Dan, ¿Qué sucede?

-Vete- dije serio, retirándome de la mesa

Harry estaba comprometido con Bianca, mi vecina, y como ella tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios, le ofrecí que se quedara conmigo. Total, nos conocíamos de adolescentes, ¿Qué podría pasar?

Él volvió con su chica esa noche, y yo me quede solo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, a decir verdad, semanas que no hablábamos, tampoco nos veíamos. Yo no quería salir de la casa, y si lo hacía y lo cruzaba, evitaba todo tipo de contacto, además de no escucharlo.

Creo que habíamos llegado a un mes, y toco mi puerta

-Hey- dijo sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta

-Hey- conteste serio

-Bianca y yo nos preguntábamos si estabas bien, porque hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos, y entonces ella me mando a preguntarte…

-¿Ella te mando?

-Si…

-Así que tú, ¿ni siquiera querías venir?

-No, eso no fue lo que dije

-Seguro- conteste cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-¡Vamos Danny! Abre la puerta… vamos… no sé porque no me hablas, no tengo idea de lo que hice mal… se que estas ahí… dime algo

-Volví con Jessica- le conteste aun con la puerta cerrada

-¡¿Qué?!- no conteste –Abre la puerta- dijo un poco más serio y obedecí. -¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Por qué no vuelves con tu novia, seguro debe estar preocupada- conteste sin ganas de nada

-El viernes vendré a buscarte. Haremos una especie de 'picnic' lejos de aquí y me explicaras todo- dijo aún serio. –A las diez tocare la puerta, y déjame decirte que si estás listo, saldremos. Y si no, entrare a esta casa como sea, te vestiré si es necesario, te pondré en el auto y nos iremos igual. ¿Escuchaste?- asentí. Cruzamos miradas, y él se fue

El dia anterior, no pude dormir nada. Me levante a las 8, me prepare, y para las 9 ya estaba listo. La hora que tenía que esperar se hacía interminable, y lo último que recuerdo fue recostar mi cabeza en la mesa por unos minutos. Me desperté mirando un paisaje que se movía. Pegue un salto, y sentí su voz.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- lo mire sin entender, y mire el asiento de atrás, donde había una canasta. De a poco fui relacionando todo, pero aun así no conteste. –Estaba esperando a que te levantes- me iba diciendo mientras conducía.

Al ver que tampoco le contestaba, detuvo el auto a un costado de la carretera.

-¿Qué sucede Danny? ¿Porque no me hablas? ¿Qué hay de Jessica?

-Volvimos- dije y conectamos miradas. Había apagado el auto, y solo se dedicaba a mirarme

-Sí, ya se eso, ¿pero cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque al menos ella me quiere

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Que la prefiero a ella antes que a ti- automáticamente tomo mi rosto y me beso

-Yo también te extrañe- susurro y volvió a besarme

Me había tensado. Al ver que no lo correspondía mucho, me soltó. Dejamos pasar unos segundos. Tome rápidamente su rostro para besarlo y me correspondió. Baje las manos a su pantalón mientras lo desabrochaba. Al mismo tiempo, él desprendía mi camisa. Luego baje el cierre de mi pantalón, mientras él se sacaba su remera.

Automáticamente, Harry tomo la crema que había en la canasta, y con su otra mano, recostaba un poco el asiento.

¿Estaba pensando lo que yo? ¿Tan rápido lo había pensado? Harry tenía una mente más inocente, esto lo venía pensando desde hace rato.

Bajo un poco mi bóxer, batió la crema derramándola sobre mi pubis y la base de mi miembro. Estaba fría, y me estremecí. Me beso por última vez sonriéndome, y mirándome fijo fue hacia abajo besando mi abdomen, y comenzó a lamer, haciendo que se me escapara un gemido. Lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba toda esa zona haciéndome gemir a cada rato. Me excite enseguida y finalizo allí lamiéndome la punta, y gimiendo conmigo. Subió a besarme con aun restos de crema en su boca. Beso mi mejilla y luego mi cuello, succionando unos instantes en él. Dejaba rastros por donde besaba. Volvió a mi boca.

-Ven aquí- dijo besándome y con un poco de dificultades logre sentarme de espaldas encima de él.

Se había bajado sus pantalones y su bóxer al igual que yo. Comencé a moverme hacia delante y atrás encima de su miembro, pudiendo sentir como se elevaba y se fortalecía cada vez más. Me tomo de mis caderas 'manejándome'. Me levantó por un segundo, y cuando me volvió a bajar, la pude sentir adentro mío, y hasta el fondo. Gemí muy fuerte y él me acompaño con uno más bajo.

Embestía continuamente, levantándome y volviéndome a bajar. Llevaba el ritmo desde mis caderas y costillas. Soltó una mano y comenzó a tocar mi tetilla. Su boca, lengua y dientes se concentraban en mi lóbulo. Su otra mano ahora acariciaba a mi amigo, y yo me encargaba de que los movimientos no acabaran. Dios, eso era placer absoluto. No paraba de gemir y eso lo excitaba más, sentía su pene endurecer dentro mío. Rodeó mi miembro con sus manos y comenzó a masturbarme a un ritmo muy acelerado. ¡¿Acaso no podía morir allí?! No aguantaba mucho más y el tampoco, estaba dando sus últimas y mas fuertes embestidas.

Aguante unos segundos más y en el momento en el que soltó mi ganso, mi mano salió dirigida hacia el volante, haciendo sonar la bocina, y expulsé el semen sobre este mismo, que tan solo se encontraba a unos centímetros míos. Gemí. Velozmente abrí la puerta del auto y salí, haciendo que gimiera y eyaculara en el asiento. Subí rápido mi bóxer y el pantalón, y salí corriendo a un campo de a pocos metros.

Podía escuchar como Harry cerraba el auto y corría detrás de mí. Frene en el medio de lo verde sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún lado. Por lo tanto, esperé a que se acercara.

-Danny, ¡¿Qué demoños?!- dijo de tras mío pero no tan cerca. No contesté y me di vuelta para observarlo.

Se había nublado. El viento volaba mi camisa, la cual seguía desprendida, dejando ver mis pocos abdominales, algo que le atraía, porque no dejaba de verlos. En cambio, yo trataba de no mirarlo, porque como aun no tenia remera, la brisa fresca erectaba sus tetillas, y junto con sus abdominales y principio de pubis marcados, estaba calentándome de nuevo.

-Mírame a los ojos- dijo y lo hice. -¡¿Que demoños fue eso?!

-"Eso" ¿qué?

-No te hagas, ¡me dejaste acabando solo!

-¡En todo caso preguntaría que fue todo eso!- dije recriminándole

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas! Estas comprometido, con planes de casarte pronto. Tuviste sexo conmigo y para ti no fue nada. Acabamos de tener "eso", en tu auto, me dices que me extrañas, ¡¿y sigue sin significar nada?! Déjame decirte que ¡a mi si me importa!, ¡y mucho!- Se acerco muy rápido, tomo mi rostro y logro juntar ambos labios, pero lo empuje bastante fuerte quedando en los lados opuestos. – ¡Ya basta!- dije enojado y conteniendo mis lagrimas. – ¡Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda! ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender?! Me gust…- corte mi propia frase, corriendo la vista

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dilo!

-Me gusto lo que paso esa noche- dije tranquilo y mirándolo fijo. –Y me enoje porque para ti no fue nada. ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Tu objeto sexual? Lamento haber sido un tonto e inmaduro. Pero ya me canse. Tengo novia ahora, y tú una… futura perra y controladora esposa. Paremos con esto por favor. Paremos esto ahora- comente dándole la última mirada, y caminé hacia el auto. Podía sentir mis lagrimas caer.

-Si me importa

-¿Perdón?- dije y voltee

-Si me importa. Me importas tú, y me importa esa noche, porque a mí también me gusto- me acerque un poco

-¿Y porque demoños no dijiste nada? ¡¿Por qué dijiste que no le diera importancia?! "¿Cómo si nunca hubiese pasado?"

-Porque no iba a ser tan marica de admitirlo. Pero como se que ahora tienes más huevos que yo por decirlo, no me voy a quedar atrás- dijo con una simple sonrisa de lado, y le correspondí con una igual

Mis lágrimas aun salían, Harry se acercó tomando mi rostro y secándolas con sus pulgares, se me acerco casi rozándome los labios y me dijo:

-Lo siento. Si me importas- lo bese y él me siguió

-¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?- pregunte tímido y sin mirarlo mucho

-Y todas las veces que quieras- contesto besándome, pero a los segundos se separo

Me miraba fijo y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Me acosté en el pasto sin sacarme nada, y sin desviar mi vista de la suya.

Quedó totalmente desnudo y se acostó arriba mío besándome.

Me senté. Aun seguíamos con nuestros apasionados besos, quedamos los dos en la misma posición, no más que él arriba mío. Nos sosteníamos mutuamente de la espalda del otro. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados.

Alrededor de un minuto, lo empuje suavemente contra el césped. Habíamos quedado igual que en el sillón.

Entrelace sus manos con las mías, y de a poco iba bajando. Daba pequeños besos en su pecho. Luego me centre en una de sus tetillas, comencé besándola y lamiéndola, la mordisquee un poco fuerte. Gimió. Su miembro se iba levantando de a poco, y el mío ni si quiera estaba enterado de nada. Seguí bajando con un camino de besos por su abdomen. Llegue a su ombligo, lo lamí y lo besé un par de veces, luego seguí bajando con mi lengua. Se estaba excitando un poco más. Baje aun más, lamiendo desde la base a la punta. Volvió a gemir. Solté una de sus manos para tomar su pene con firmeza y se elevo. Lo movía en círculos y lo friccionaba de arriba a abajo. Suspiraba y gemía un tanto fuerte. Comencé a lamer y besar suavemente sus testículos, dejándole pequeñas marquitas. Volví a lamer y a besar su miembro. Mi lengua recorría circularmente la punta. En un momento la repose sobre el orificio central y me dedique a verlo suspirar y gemir. Jugueteé ahí unos segundos más, y decidí que ya era tiempo de llevarla a mi boca. Gimió, algo que estaba comenzando a excitarme. Primero la punta, luego de a poco, y termino entera en mi boca. Comencé el típico movimiento con la cabeza. Adelante, atrás. Adelante, atrás, y así sucesivamente. Gimió un poco fuerte, y eyaculo en mi boca. Aleje mi cabeza de ahí, y lo miré con un poco de asco. Aun no había terminado. Volvió a largar su semen pero esta vez con tanta suerte que cayó sobre mi ojo izquierdo y mi nariz. Trague y me limpie la cara con su pantalón.

-¡Harry!- sonrió ampliamente y esbozo una pequeña risita.

-Eso fue por no dejarme acabar dentro tuyo en el auto- y volvió a sonreír.

De a poco comenzaba a llover, pero ninguno le daba importancia.

Se incorporo para sentarse, y empezó sacándome la camisa. Había quedado arrodillado ante él. Bajó rápido mi pantalón y el bóxer, yo termine de sacármelos, y observo que mi 'asunto' no estaba muy contento

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Creo que lo nuestro le afecto- dije y reímos

Me besaba y acariciaba mi abdomen. Pero eso no hacía mucho. Fue bajando sus manos hasta mi miembro, al cual acaricio suavemente con sus uñas cortas. Suspire. Pero creo que no quería llegar allí. Bajo un poco más, y apretó mis bolas. Gemí un tanto fuerte pero siguió bajando una de sus manos, y llego al pequeño lugar entre mis nueces y el ano. Fue oprimiendo allí suave y de a poco. Ahí se encontraba el musculo de la erección. Y era verdad, de a poco se iba elevando. Pero entonces, comenzó a besarme un tanto apasionado, el ritmo de su mano en mis bolas había aumentado muchísimo, y su otra mano también estimulaba un tanto rápido. Imposible que a esa altura no se me haya parado, y si, allí estaba, arriba y dura. Mis gemidos se perdían en su boca y eso lo calentaba. Toque sus bolas y miembro con una mano. Con la otra, empecé a jugar con su tetilla, notando que su pene se le iba levantando de nuevo.

Soltó sus manos y tomo mis nalgas con firmeza. Le apreté sus bolas y se excito por completo. Me acercó a él brusco, haciendo que choquen 'espadas'. Separo sus labios de los míos, y mirándome fijo y con deseo, me susurro:

-Hazme el amor Danny

'Conteste' con un beso, y se volvió a acostar, pero esta vez boca abajo.

La lluvia aumentaba cada vez más. Ya no era esa llovizna, se había convertido en un diluvio más o menos. Llovía fuerte, y unos relámpagos iluminaban todo el campo, y nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Levanté su cadera acercándola a mí, y tomé su miembro. Metí sutilmente tres dedos, haciéndolo gemir. Comencé a removerlos en todas las direcciones, se estremecía.

Los saqué y tome su cadera con ambas manos. Mi glande ya estaba rozando su ano, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, me detuvo.

-¡Danny, Danny! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡En el bolsillo del pantalón!, busca allí- tome su pantalón, que estaba por ahí al costado, y encontré un preservativo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡¿Te lo tengo que explicar?! La primera vez querías uno, y me pareció que quizá hoy también…

-¿Pero como sabias que…? Pero hace un rato…

-Ponlo ya

-Wow, es texturado…

-¡Danny!

-Sí, sí, perdón

Lo coloque en unos segundos, y aunque faltara lubricante, la lluvia se encargaba de eso.

Lo volví a tomar de la cadera y entre. Ambos gemimos. Comencé con el movimiento pélvico de a poco. Al minuto aumentaba de ritmo. Intentaba de todos lados, yo también quería encontrar su próstata. En un momento me enderecé y embestí, gimió fuerte. ¿Acaso la había hallado? No sé si era, pero de todos modos no paré. Empecé a darle fuerte y rápido. Con una mano, clave mis dedos en sus costillas, y con la otra tome su pene para masturbarlo. No dejaba de gemir.

Esto estaba acercándose a su fin, así que tome sus testículos apretándolos bien, y en tres fuertes embestidas acabe con un gemido potente, él me siguió, eyaculando por ahí en el pasto. Se había relajado, pero lo tomé de las piernas, y haciendo un poco de 'malabares', lo gire boca arriba, y salí de él. Ambos gemimos por esa extraña sensación. Me acosté arriba suyo y nos besamos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, tomaremos un resfriado- me dijo y le hice caso. Juntamos las ropas, poniéndonos lo primero que encontrábamos aunque no sea nuestro.

Una vez en el auto, me beso revolviendo mi cabello, y me recomendó dormir un poco. Me pareció perfecto, pero ni lo sentí. Al abrir los ojos ya estábamos enfrente de mi casa.

Me acompaño a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias… por lo de hoy…- dije aún tímido. – No comimos nada, pero… la pase bien… ¿Quieres pasar?- sin mirarlo mucho y un poco nervioso.

-Seguro

-Después de ti Harlina- comente chistoso pero aun no entraba

-Insisto Daniela… contesto indicando que entre y lo hice.

Cerró la puerta, y se quedo entre la cocina y el comedor. Fui a buscar ropa para ambos, y baje lo más rápido que pude, pero aun estaba ahí.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- dije acercándome

Tomo mi mano un tanto fuerte y me apego a él. Me miraba fijo. Tome su trasero y comencé a besarlo. Me fue corriendo hacia la cocina, y me sentó en la mesada. Con una de sus manos me tomaba la espalda, y la otra la fue poniendo de a poco entre mis bóxers. Aun nos besábamos.

Sentimos ruido de algo caer y romperse. Nos separamos enseguida y vimos que mi novia había dejado caer su taza y estaba un poco en shock. Salió corriendo hacia arriba.

-¡Jess! ¡Espera!

-Creo que mejor…- comenzó Harry

-¡No! ¡Te quedas aquí! ¡Ahora vuelvo!- subí por unos instantes y trate de hablar con ella. Pero luego me acorde de Harry y baje la escalera corriendo. Aun estaba allí, en la puerta y a punto de irse.

-No sabía que estaba aquí, no la vi cuando subí- dije susurrando y preocupado

-Está bien… te creo…

-Lo siento mucho Harry. Estas son las cosas de las que hablaba, tú tienes novia y yo también, no vamos a tirar esto por un simple coito entre amigos- dije dejando mis lagrimas caer.

No quería decir eso, pero todo esto tenía que terminar, era algo imposible. No lo mire a la cara, y termine cerrando la puerta.

El tiempo pasaba y seguíamos sin vernos. Ya era alrededor de cuatro semanas.

Una tarde su prometida vino a hablar, y la tuve que invitar a pasar.

-¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Me mudo. Puse en vena la casa, y me voy…

-¿Har…Harry también?- dije sin mirarla

-Ya no estoy más con él

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De enserio?!- dije incrédulo

-¿Por qué festejas? Sí, aun nos vemos, pero creo que no va más. Yo le decía todo el tiempo lo que debía qué hacer y obedecía. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, hacía cualquier cosa. ¡Y dijo que era controladora!

-Oh…- conteste disimulando. –Escuche que te fue infiel…

-¡¿Qué demoños te interesa?!

-No no, nada, es que todo el barrio anda hablando de eso y quería saber si era cierto…

-Tú tendrías que saberlo, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y se cuentan todo.

-Oh, sí, pero no hablamos de eso, no me dijo nada. Entonces, ¿es cierto?

-Si- dijo sin mirar

-¿Con una mujer?

-¡Sí! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡¿Con un hombre?! No dijo nada de con quien, pero no es esa clase de hombres, es tan sucio…

-¿No es tan "sucio"?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces, estás diciendo que relaciones entre hombres, ¿es sucio?

-Sí, ¿tú no crees eso?

-Quizá sea un poco "sucio". No puedo imaginarme dos cuerpos sudados y olorosos juntos… Por suerte tu ex prometido es limpio y suda perfume- dije con una sonrisita 'picara'

-¿Perdón?

-Y por si no te quedo claro, ¿sabes porque no me dijo nada? Porque yo fui participe de ese hecho- su cara se iba transformando. –Ahora sal de mi casa. No quiero volver a verte perra controladora- dije echándola, porque tome las llaves de mi auto, y también salí

Las cosas con Jessica andaban más o menos, todavía estaba pensando en darme otra oportunidad. Y en ese instante en el que salí, tenía que ir a su casa. Pero algo se me cruzo, y tuve que hacerlo primero. Me carcomía el cerebro. Así que antes de ir a verla, me iba a demorar.

Fui rápido al departamento de Harry (tuve que averiguar antes, pero lo encontré). De hecho, no sabía qué hacía allí, fue por un impulso, hasta toque la puerta. Pero cuando me estaba yendo, abrió. Me paralice, debía pensar en una escusa para decir.

-¡Danny!- dijo sorprendido, y me abrazo, entrándome y cerrando la puerta.

Tomo mi rostro y cuando ni bien se rozaron nuestros labios, corrí rápido la cara y me separé.

-¿Qué demoños…?- comenzó

-Nos vio besándonos, y lo sabes. Discutimos mucho, pero estaba pensando en darme otra oportunidad

-¡¿Es enserio?!- dijo enojándose. -¡¿Y sabes porque?! ¡Porque de seguro ella también te engaño! ¡No la amas!- dijo levantando el tono, y le conteste del mismo modo

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?!

-¡Entonces dame una razón! ¡¿Por qué tiene dos agujeros por los puedes entrar?!

-¡Tu todavía sigues con tu novia!

-¡Estoy terminando todo!

-¡Aun se siguen viendo! ¡Te eh visto salir con ella!

-¡Pero yo sé lo que quiero!- dijo elevando un poquito más el tono

-¡¿De qué demoños hablas?!- me tomo fuertemente de mis brazos y me miro fijo

-¡Yo se lo quiero, y lo tengo en mis manos! Te quiero a ti y a nadie más- bajando el tono. –No sé cómo ni cuándo paso, pero me enamore. Y eres lo único que me importa. Llámame marica si quieres, pero no pienso dejarte. Sé que tú no estás aquí por lo de tu novia. Me extrañas, y lo sabes

-Lo siento Harry- dije con la voz quebrada. Se acerco brusco y me beso. Inconscientemente lo correspondí.

Aun cuando mi mente 'conecto', y entendí lo que estaba pasando, seguí. No podía perderlo de nuevo.

-Te quiero- se me escapo en un susurro

-Yo también- contesto con un pequeño beso. –Y al demoño ambas arpías, tu eres mío- sonreí, y lo bese.


End file.
